


Return to Sender

by amberrae



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae moves to Japan and Donghae doesn't know what to do with himself.<br/>Written in two formats - handwritten letters and instant messaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many fics to actually finish, and there's a high risk this one may end up not being finished, but I will strive to complete it! It'd be nice to have actually finish one fic in my lifetime.

_**To the love of my life, Donghae.** _

 

Long time no speak! Alright, I know it’s only been a week or so since I moved and we last talked, but every day without you here by my side feels like a lifetime.

Yes, I’m a sap but that’s why you love me, right?

How have you been? Well, I hope. I’ve been fine, personally – still dancing and living life! Except the only difference is that I’m in a different country. Did I mention how weird it feels living in Japan? Everything is so strange. Not to mention that I can’t really understand anybody yet. I’m getting a Japanese tutor next week, so expect to hear updates from me in Japanese!

I’ll have to send you a photo of my house – it’s in Yotsuya, so I’m super close to Tokyo city. I’m thinking of moving to Waseda to study, however, so I don’t know how long I’ll be living with my parents at this point. We’re currently looking around for a decent school to enrol me in – one that has great dance facilities. You could do a student transfer or something and come visit me! I’d be more than willing to share my bedroom with you when you’re here.

The shops here are amazing though, and they’re full of incredibly random toys and foods which I have a feeling that you’ll absolutely love. I’ll be sure to bring some with me next time I visit you back in Korea. You’ll still love me when I come back, won’t you? Because I certainly know that I will. Forever.

So how is school without me? Boring, I bet. Make sure you annoy our history teacher for me, won’t you? I could practically hear the relief when I told him I was leaving. And tell Sungmin not to steal my seat next to you in math - I may not actually attend the school anymore, but it’s still my seat. I says so on it. Plus, I don’t want you getting cosy with anybody while I’m gone. I may not be there in presence, but I’ll still kick your butt if you even look at another guy, understand? Good.

I’m sorry our last night together last week didn’t turn out so great. I know how much it meant to you that you send me off with fantastic sex, and that you now hate your mother for interrupting us in the middle of things. I promise I’ll make it up to you, somehow. Maybe I’ll give you the best phone-sex of your life, hey? Or maybe I’ll do it the old fashioned way and send a letter describing what I’m wearing. It’ll be like writing fan fiction! Easy.

You really need to invest yourself in a computer, Donghae. All this writing by hand is killing my hand! I don’t see why it’s such a problem with your mother, to be honest. You’re 19! You’re entitled to some privacy.

Well, that’s all from me. Write me back soon, ok? Don’t spare any details on things, either.

 

I love you, now and always.

 

_**Hyukjae.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the beautiful Hyukjae;** _

 

I miss you.

I really, truly miss you. It’s only been 15 days and I’m missing you like crazy. So I haven’t been well. I’m lovesick.

Yes, I’m a sap too. That’s why we’re so perfect together. We’re two lame, overly emotional guys. What a way to live.

How’s your new Japanese tutor? Is she pretty? Don’t go looking now, I’m secretly watching you. Who knows, I may have just planted a camera in that teddy bear I gave you as a farewell gift! Oh, how can she teach you Japanese if she’s Japanese? She’d at least have to speak basic Korean or ghetto English to communicate with you. Please don’t send me letters in Japanese, you know I can’t speak or read it. Half of your message would be going unread, and I don’t want Sungmin to help me with it, in case you write him some sort of message to complain about me. Or something incredibly dirty. Please don’t make it dirty.

Quick! Send me a photo of your house! I want to know where to go when I come and visit you. I don’t want to be stuck in the middle of Japan without you. A student transfer would be great – I’ll talk to school about it. But I don’t think I can handle seeing you in a uniform again. You know how good they look on you, right? Maybe we could skip the whole school thing and just go shopping in those amazing shops you mentioned – I’m excited to see what you’re going to treat me to! They better sell double chocolate mint ice cream there. If they don’t, I’m going to make you drive all over the country and find me some. Would you do that for me?

Of course I’ll still love you. There’s nobody that’ll stop me.

School is incredibly boring without you to talk to anymore. I can’t exactly write these letters in class, because Sungmin read your last one and laughed about our failed attempt at sex. Remind me to never tell him which one of tops, okay? He’s trying to blackmail me into saying it by threatening to tell my parents about us sneaking out to his house every Saturday night. He’s also officially moved into your spot next to me. I told him that he couldn’t sit in your seat because I was saving it for you, and he called me ridiculous and moved his own seat there. I guess you can’t win at everything. Don’t worry about me and other guys, you know you’re the only one for me. 3 years together (and these 15 days apart) and I’ve never been happier. Plus, you couldn’t beat me up even if you really tried.

I’m sorry about the goodbye sex as well. I’ve been thinking about it (and not in _that_ way) ever since you left. My mother has tried to talk to me about “safe sex” and to hang something on my door if I bring somebody over. I think that’s why she won’t let me buy my own computer – it’d be sex all the time, especially with you being you.

I hope I didn’t leave out anything.

I love you, babe.

 

_**Donghae.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Donghae;** _

 

Just a quick letter to send you today! I’m currently on the train with my tutor to go shopping in Tokyo city! His name is Kyuhyun and he’s full Korean! He moved here just like me – although he’s younger than me, he’s really funny. He’s already taught me how to say a few things in Japanese especially for you, and told me to practice them on you when I write. It’s nothing special, but it’s still one more language than you can speak so technically I’m smarter than you now! Would you like to see what I’ve learnt? Well, too bad because I’m going to tell you anyway. If you go to Sungmin, he’ll help you read it. Don’t get too shocked when he tells you what I’ve written! Be prepared!

My Donghae, **あなたがほし。あいしています。いかっぷるだとおもいます。**

Please don’t laugh at what I’ve written.

Kyuhyun is already laughing at me now. Why don’t you laugh as much as him, Hae? You should brighten up a little.

 

_**Your boyfriend Hyukjae.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know Japanese, I'll post the translations (because Google doesn't translate things correctly.)
> 
> あなたがほし meaning "I want you"  
> あいしています meaning "I love you"  
> いかっぷるだとおもいます meaning "I think we're good together"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hyukjae.** _

 

I spend three hours writing that letter to you, and you disregard all of it.

You write a response. On a train. With your tutor. About your tutor.

Seems a bit disinterested, if you ask me.

I don’t expect to stay together forever without you here, Hyuk. But it’s only been a month.

On a lighter note, I bought a laptop! Now, we can actually talk without an 8 day delay between our messages. Add me on Skype, babe. I’m **eastseadonghae**. We can’t actually video-chat at the moment, because the only laptop I could afford doesn’t have a webcam. But text is alright too, isn’t it?

Oh, I took that message to Sungmin and he laughed at me. Yes, laughed at _me_ for your incredibly romantic message. It took me 45 minutes to get a translation off him, you know. I doubt I’m ever going to him for help any time soon. I might get that kid Ryeowook to help me to learn Japanese. After all, I don’t want any misunderstandings.

I love you, Hyukjae. Speak soon?

 

_**Your lovesick boyfriend, Donghae.** _


	5. Chapter 5

**allrisesilver has logged on**

**eastseadonghae has logged on**

 

**allrisesilver >> 21:57**

why did your last letter to me sound so aggressive?

 

**eastseadonghae >> 21:57**

 i guess because you only talked about your tutor and completed ignored everything i said

plus you told me i should be like him

 

**allrisesilver >> 21:58**

donghae, i was busy and there were a lot of people around me. i couldn’t exactly pour out my feelings for you with that many people watching, could i?

 

**eastseadonghae >> 22:02**

what, are you afraid to let people know that we’re in love?

that we care for each other?

why do you seem different now?

 

**allrisesilver >> 22:04**

i do love you.

you have no idea how much I really do.

what i meant was that i couldn’t write down what i wanted to say

because of how personal it is

you don’t want half of japan to know how turned on i am at the moment, just thinking about you?

in fact i’ve got my hand down my pants at the moment ;)

 

**allrisesilver >> 22:15**

donghae?


End file.
